1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system package that uses flexible optical and electrical wiring, which connects two rigid substrates having at least one integrated circuit mounted thereon by using a flexible substrate with opto-electric wiring (optical waveguides and electrical wiring) and a signal processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system package technology utilizes a technology that forms a package with a multi-chip module formed of several chips, including highly integrated circuits, such as microprocessors in one package.
Conventional system package technology electrically connects a radio-frequency integrated circuit (RF IC) 110, a digital integrated circuit (Digital IC) 120, an analog integrated circuit (Analog IC) 130, and an optical integrated circuit (Optical IC) 140, and the like and then mounts them on a substrate 100 for a single rigid package (see FIG. 1).
The system package is formed by mounting various integrated circuits on one substrate at high density, making it possible to reduce a size of the entire package, as well as perform various electrical functions.
However, as various devices become more highly integrated, electromagnetic interference and thermal problems occur between the devices, such that errors in processing and transmitting data become possible. As a result, there occurs a disadvantage in that the devices do not fully function as the system package.
Therefore, there is a need for a package system that can solve the electromagnetic interference and thermal problems while performing various electrical functions.